


Inked Candy

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear loves kissing Mizuki more than anything, except maybe his new tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked Candy

**Author's Note:**

> the title is dumb lmao i apologize
> 
> also this troubled me a lot because i'm not too big on this pairing but i hope you enjoy!!

Mizuki woke to the feeling of a finger tracing his cheek in a circular motion. It was a gentle touch, not exactly unpleasant in the slightest. He gave a hum of contentment and relaxed into his pillow, knowing very well who it was that was depriving him of precious slumber. Cracking open one eye, adjusting to the light pouring in the room before viewing his curious boyfriend staring at the marking just below his eye.

“Clear?” he murmured in a voice husky with sleep.

Seeming to have startled the poor bot, Clear jolted, pulling his hand away before giving Mizuki a sheepish, apologetic look. Scratching at the back of his head, he smiled. “Di-Did I wake you up, Mizuki-san?”

“Ah…yeah,” the brunet gave a big yawn, eyes closing as he stretched his arms above his head. “’s alright though, I gotta get up sometime.” Mizuki gave a laugh at the end of his sentence. Lying slack against his pillow, he felt the bare body lying across his own begin to wiggle to move closer. Clear rubbed their noses together, a light giggle escaping him, causing Mizuki to smile at the cute sound.

There was a sigh before Clear shyly peeked up at Mizuki. “Mizuki-san?”

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you get this?” Clear questioned, stroking at the tattooed tear drop on his skin.

“Aaaah, that?” Mizuki grinned as he recalled the memory. “It was an old thing I got done while I was completely wasted. I think Aoba was there too? Anyway, it was a random decision and it caught on with other people too. It’s kinda how Dry Juice formed actually,” he laughed. A smile twisted onto the android’s lips in response. Mizuki always looked his happiest talking about Ribsteez, particularly his team. It was something that Clear delighted in seeing.

After being discharged from the hospital months ago, Mizuki was still sensitive about anything related to his team and never removed the bandages around his neck. No one asked about it, everyone knew what had happened, and Mizuki owned up to it. He still hadn’t removed the bandages even now. Mizuki himself probably didn’t even want to see the disgusting mess that had blackened out the previous pattern etched on his throat.

Thoughtlessly, Clear touched the white cloth wrapped around the tattooist’s neck. _What about here?_ He wanted to ask.

Mizuki’s features turned grim and he averted his eyes. “That one…Well, the first one was a little bit later. It was just something I had wanted for a long time.”

The bot gave a nod and kissed the spot he’d just touched lovingly. “Mizuki-san?”

“Huh?”

“I want one too.”

Mizuki’s bright green eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” One could even say he was excited.

“Yeah,” Clear nodded.

The ribster’s joyful expression faltered for a split second. “…Can you even get one?”

“Mmm,” the platinum blond paused, “I believe so. With the way my skin is constructed, it should be no different from a human’s.”

“Okay…” Mizuki grinned. “Okay, Clear.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright…” The electric needle pressed a little more into his skin before Mizuki removed it and wiped the surface with a cloth. “I think that’s it.”

“Really?” Clear was nearly shaking in excitement.  He wasn’t allowed to look the whole time, not that he really could. It wasn’t exactly easy to look at your own back while lying down. “Can I look now?”

Mizuki gave a nod. “Sure,” he reached over and gave Clear a handheld mirror and led his boyfriend to the wall mirror. “I personally think it’s my best and…cutest work.” He gave a little laugh at the end of his sentence.

The android lifted the mirror, seeing the surface reflect his colored skin. On his shoulder blade was but a crystalline jellyfish, a beautiful one at that. It almost looked real, in fact. Mizuki was sure to make it equally adorable as well, giving it a cute little smile. Giving a big intake of breath as tears welled in his eyes, Clear spun around and hugged Mizuki tightly. “I love it, Mizuki-san!”

“Whoa! Careful!” The tattoo artist nearly lost his balance. He gave a sigh and smiled, though, patting Clear’s naked, lower back in reply with his still gloved hands. “Well, I’m glad you like it.”

Smooching a tanned cheek, Clear allowed Mizuki to seat him down and bandage his now-inked skin. He hummed joyfully, itching to just turn around a smooch his boyfriend some more. The android was so happy and so in love. “Mi-zu-ki-san~!”

“What is it?” Mizuki asked, peering over Clear’s shoulder.

“Hehe,” the bot giggled, reaching back to drag Mizuki closer, kissing his lips enthusiastically. “I love you, Mizuki-san!”


End file.
